There is utilized an ultrasonic diagnostic imaging apparatus useful for diagnosis by acquiring ultrasonic images within a subject, e.g., within a human body. FIG. 11 is a block diagram of an ultrasonic diagnostic imaging apparatus 90. The ultrasonic diagnostic imaging apparatus 90 includes a transducer 91, IC (Integrated Circuit) chips 92-94, and a monitor 95.
The transducer 91 transmits ultrasonic waves, and receives the ultrasonic waves (echo) reflected by the subject. The IC chip 92 transmits high-voltage pulses to the transducer 91, and receives voltage signals (echo signals) corresponding to echoes from the transducer 91. The IC chip 92 transmits the echo signals to the IC chip 93. The IC chip 93 receives the echo signals, and, after an amplifier amplifies the echo signals, converts the amplified echo signals into digital values. The IC chip 93 transmits the echo signals converted into the digital values to the IC chip 94. The IC chip 94 receives the echo signals converted into the digital values, generates images by executing image processing based on the echo signals converted into the digital values, and displays the images on the monitor 95.
A connection between the transducer 91 and the IC chip 92 involves using an analog cable. This analog cable is a bundle of coaxial cables of N-ch. The analog cable transfers high-voltage (e.g., equal to or higher than 100V) signals on one hand, and is high in cost for propagating weak signals from the transducer 91 with low noises on the other hand. The transducer 91 is provided within the probe, and the IC chips 92-94 and the monitor 95 are provided on an apparatus body. An ultrasonic diagnosis is conducted by applying the probe to a diagnosis region, and hence the diagnosis region has a limitation depending on a length of the cable as the case may be. A contact between the cable and the human body entails taking account of sanitation. Known therefore is a technology of providing a cableless structure between the probe and the monitor 95 by causing the probe to accommodate the transducer 91 and the IC chips 92-94, and wirelessly connecting the probe to the monitor 95.    [Patent document 1] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-530142    [Patent document 2] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-528696    [Patent document 3] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2003-506172    [Patent document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-244580